In certain component arrangements, e.g., in an exhaust system, especially of an internal combustion engine, it may be necessary to connect a flowable component with a supplying tube and with an exhaust tube. For example, it is desirable in exhaust systems to be able to remove a particle filter from the exhaust line, for example, in order to be able to replace or clean the respective particle filter element. Simple manageability with sufficient operating safety with regard to leakproofness and temperature resistance is desired here.